¿Como Paso?
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sakura ha estado sola por mucho tiempo y cree que así morirá ya que nadie en la aldea le gusta y algunos no la quieren por haber sido la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha... pero que pasa cuando un conocido le da vuelta a su mundo en una noche
1. Chapter 1

Una noche los chicos y chicas celebraban el cumpleaños de la hokage, todos bailaban, tomaban sake, comían y uno que otro se perdía con su pareja. Pero ese no era el caso de sakura ya que después de terminar con sasuke se encontraba sola o eso pensó ella.

Sakura que haces acá fuera sola – pregunto una voz conocida para sakura

Shikamaru – dijo sin voltearse mirando las estrellas desde el balcón de la torre hokage

Porque no estas adentro con los demás – dijo colocándose a su lado

Para que para ver como todos bailan con sus parejas, como se besan dicen te amo, la verdad paso –dijo con mirada triste

Aun amas a sasuke – dijo shikamaru mirándola

No ya no, ya han pasado dos años desde que terminamos – dijo ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo la brisa nocturna

Entonces porque no tienes pareja y asi no te sientes sola – dijo mirando la aldea

Nadie me gusta shikamaru, al parecer me volveré virgen de nuevo – dijo en voz alta

Sakura esas cosas no se dicen sabes – dijo sonrojado

Ohh lo siento, no quise decirlo, que vergüenza permiso yo… yo tengo que irme – dijo sonrojada girándose bruscamente provocando caerse, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe del piso, pero solo sintió unas manos en su cintura

Sakura ten cuidado –dijo shikamaru sosteniéndola mientras la miraba

Yo lo sien… - callo al abrir los ojos y ver tan cerca de shikamaru, tenía sus manos en el pecho de él y el la sostenía aun de su cintura

Ambos se miraban estaban sonrojados y sus rostros muy cerca por la posición, de repente shikamaru fue acercando sus labios a los de sakura hasta sellarlos en un beso suave que sakura respondió, se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que sakura se alejó reaccionando a lo que ocurría

Shikamaru yo lo siento no debí –dijo tocando sus labios

Porque te disculpas si quien te beso fui yo –dijo acercándose a ella – sakura ven conmigo esta noche – tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y mirándola distinto

Yo no estoy segura –dijo mirando hacia el pecho de shikamaru

Solo déjate llevar – le dijo reclamando sus labios en un beso más profundo

Llegaron al apartamento de shikamaru, se besaban cada vez con más pasión, shikamaru abrió la puerta sin separarse de sakura, entraron para luego cierran la puerta y las llaves caen al piso ya que shikamaru las suelta para pegar con suavidad a sakura a la pared.

Mientras más se besaban, más perdían la razón sakura le quito el chaleco a shikamaru mientras él iba deslizando la cremallera del vestido de sakura al lograr el cometido lo deslizo por su cuerpo quedando esta en ropa interior, Sakura le quito la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón hasta que estos cayeron al piso, ya shikamaru se había quitado los zapatos para luego mandar a volar los pantalones y con sus manos acaricio las piernas de sakura hasta cargarla y que sakura enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Él se encamino a la habitación donde coloco delicadamente a sakura sobre la cama mientras acariciaba sus piernas y ella acariciaba su pecho y cabello soltando su característica coleta. Shikamaru dejo los labios de sakura para devorar su cuello y descender hasta el nacimiento de sus senos dándole besos mientras desabrochaba el molesto brasier, al deshacerse de la prenda con una mano masajeaba uno de los senos mientras que con la otra succionaba el pezón de sakura con sus labios sakura solo podía gemir del placer que shikamaru le daba.

Shikamaru dejos sus senos para bajar con besos y caricias hasta el abdomen y de allí siguió bajando hasta hallar las bragas y besar su anatomía por encima de ella, ante esto sakura gimio y shikamaru sonrio al saber que estaba disfrutando como el, con sus manos comenzó a deslizar las bragas hasta perderlas de vista, miro a sakura y la beso de nuevo en los labios, los abandono besando su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen, su vientre tan suavemente que excitaba mas a sakura haciéndola gemir aún más excitando a shikamaru hasta el punto en el que ya le dolía su masculinidad, siguió bajando los besos hasta llegar al botón de sakura donde lo beso y comenzó a lamer tan suavemente que sakura gemía su nombre, sonrio contra el botón y comenzó a succionar y lamer más demandantemente, guio su mano acariciando un seno de sakura y con la otra mano comenzó a introducir un dedo en sakura.

Ahh shikamaru – gimió tentadoramente

Quieres que me detenga sakura –dijo rosando su aliento al botón de sakura

No.. por… porfavor no –dijo haciendo que shikamaru introdujera otro dedo

Ahh.. ah – gemía y gemía mientras shikamaru le daba placer-

No aguanto más ahh.. ahhh… shikamaru –dijo derramando su esencia en la boca de shikamaru y este quito la mano que tenía en el seno de sakura y la llevo a sus bóxer para quitarlos ya que su excitación ya le molestaba, al quitarlos subió y beso a sakura, donde ella sintió sus esencia

Saura eres deliciosa –dijo rosando los labios de sakura y posicionándose entre las piernas de sakura, guio su erección hasta la entrada de sakura y comenzó a introducirse en ella

Ahh.. ahh – gimió sakura con cara de dolor al sentir la invasión de shikamaru

Estas bien, quieres que me detenga – dijo el al verla sentir dolor

No es solo que, que.. eres muy grande –dijo sonrojada y apenada

Llenando el ego de shikamaru este se introdujo por completo en ella y ambos gemían mientras shikamaru le daba embestidas suaves a sakura

Ahh sakura eres muy estrecha – gimió para luego besarla

Las embestidas y los gemidos aumentaban cada vez más hasta que ambos llegaron al climax juntos, shikamaru se tumbó en el pecho de sakura sin salir de ella.

Sakura eres asombrosamente deliciosa – dijo el cansado

Y tú eres excelente en la cama lo sabes – le dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

Ahora lo sé – dijo agotado saliendo de ella y acostándose a su lado boca abajo

Shikamaru ahora que pasa entre noso… - cayo al sentir que shikamaru se quedó dormido

Claro, no somos nada solo fue un calentón – pensó, mirando a shikamaru dormir tan plácidamente, se levantó busco su ropa y se vistió y se fue

Al llegar a casa se ducho y comenzó a llorar, "que idiota soy claro quien me va a tomar enserio después de que Uchiha me dejo por no poder tener hijos" pensó llorando aún más….


	2. Chapter 2

Al siguiente día, shikamaru comenzaba a despertarse cuando movió su brazo para sentir a su compañera solo encontró un lado vacío, extrañado abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama notando su desnudez, sin importarle se levantó la busco en el baño y en otros lugares dl apartamento pero ella o estaba.

**Se fue –** dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación para ir a ducharse y luego buscarla

En otro departamento de konoha una pelirosa se duchaba para salir y comenzar el día, sus ánimos no eran los mejores ya que no podía creer aun el error que cometió al involucrarse con alguien la noche anterior

**Porque me duele si no es alguien importante solo fue sexo – **dijo mirándose en el espejo

Ignorando cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento se arregló y se dirigió a la torre de la hokage, cuando llego a dicha torre e iba subiendo los escalones se encontró con alguien a quien no querría volver a ver nunca.

**Sakura** – esa voz ella la conocía perfectamente, así que decidió ignorarlo – **sakura te estoy hablando** –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la pegaba en la pared

**Que haces, sasuke suéltame –**dijo enojada

**No lo hare, así que escúchame – **dijo el mientras se pegaba a ella – **donde mierda te metiste anoche –**dijo con un tono fuerte

**No es tu asunto así que suéltame –**dijo mientras intentaba soltarse

**Donde estabas, y con quien** – dijo furico con tono celoso

**No te importa, así que suéltame**, **además que te hace pensar que estuve con alguien**–dijo ella

**sakurita con quien estuviste anoche, porque tu rostro y tu olor te delatan, recuerda que sé muy bien cómo eres y como te pones luego de una noche de sexo** –dijo apretando más su agarre

**Con nadie, y de todas maneras a ti que te importa, así que suéltame** – dijo ella enojada

**Tarde o temprano lo sabré, porque tú nunca dejaras de ser mía** –le dijo al oído para luego soltarla y marcharse

**Esto es increíble, idiota** – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo al despacho de la hokage

**Buenos días Sakura** – dijo chizune al verla entrar

**Ya era hora que llegaras, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y necesito que hagas el papeleo puedo contar contigo verdad** –dijo tsunade abrazando a su alumna

**Claro que si no hay problema **– respondió esta

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Sakura por fin había terminado el papeleo, decidió r a su departamento para preparar algo de comer ya que el resto de la tarde la tendría libre, al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta entro y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a preparar algo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla quedo sorprendida

**Que quieres **–dijo con un tono cortante

**Puedo pasar** –respondió el chico

**Claro** – dijo ella asiéndose a un lado para que el entrara para luego cerrar la puerta

**Sakura porque te fuiste** – dijo de repente

**A que te refieres shikamaru** –dijo como si no supiera de qué habla

**Sabes de que hablo, anoche te fuiste y quiero saber por qué-**dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca

**Porque eso quise, de todas maneras solo fue sexo para ti** –dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

Sakura se encontraba de espaldas picando unas verduras cuando siente que shikamaru la toma de la cintura y le dice al oído

**Estas muy segura de que solo fue sexo, no sentiste nada, mejor dicho no sientes nada ahora que estoy así contigo –**dijo quitándole el cuchillo y girándola hacia el

**No siento nada – **mintió, en ese momento sakura sentía algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando estaba enamorada de sasuke, solo que ahora su corazón quería salirse, no podía hablar solo mirar a los ojos de shikamaru que la miran con un brillo distinto

**Mentirosa, tu sientes lo mismo que yo, sakura me gustas desde que recuerdo, odie verte con sasuke pero ya te bese, ya te hice mía, y por tu actitud también estas sintiendo algo por mí, solo déjate llevar y no reprimas esto que estamos sintiendo – **al decir esto la beso, ella no se opuso ni siquiera hizo el intento ya que él tenía razón comenzaron a besarse dulcemente

Ella sonrió contra los labios de el –**tienes hambre –** le pregunto él se separó un poco y asintió

**Quieres que te ayude – **le pregunto

**No ya casi termino- ** ella se giró y el noto una marca en su brazo

**Sakura, que te paso en el brazo –**le dijo mientras le tocaba el moretón

**Oh eso, fue sasuke esta mañana** –dijo como si nada

**Sasuke, que te hizo sakura – **dijo enojado

**Solo esto, no pasó nada grave, shikamaru estas celoso –**le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara

**Es normal, para mi eres mía desde anoche en el primer beso, estás de acuerdo con ello sakura –**le dijo acercándose a ella

**Si lo estoy –**dijo mientras se besaban- **pero nadie puede saberlo aun**

**Lo sé, tsunade me mataría al igual que sasuke si saben que eres mi novia – **dijo besándola y levantándola para subirla al mesón de la cocina – pero si olvidamos el almuerzo y vamos al postre

Claro que si novio – comenzaron a besarse, cada vez el beso fue más demandante, las manos de él recorrían todo el cuerpo de sakura, el la cargo y la llevo a la habitación, la ropa comenzó a molestar así que la desaparecieron hasta quedar en desnudez, y el comenzó a hacerla suya una vez más, entre gemidos y caricias ambos llegaron al climax dejando que él se derramara en ella

**Sakura, eres mía y yo soy tuyo de eso no habrá duda te amo –**le dijo el con voz entre cortada aun sin salir de ella

**Creo que me estas enamorando – **le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara

**Es bueno saber eso, porque no pienso dejar que te alejes de mí- **besándola de nuevo- **esta vez no te vayas –** dijo saliendo de ella y acostándose a su lado

**No lo hare – **dijo y ambos cayeron dormidos y abrazados


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura se levantó de repente del sofá y olio el almuerzo salio corriendo a la cocina para luego escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta **"un segundo todo eso con shikamaru fue un sueño" **pensó…..

**Frentesota abre la maldita puerta –** Gritaron desde afuera

**Si si ya voy ino –**dijo abriendo la puerta

**Alfin…. Ahora si debemos hablar** –dijo sentándose en el sofa

**De que? –**pregunto la pelirosa

**El dia de la fiesta este yo me acosté con alguien –**dijo preocupada

**Y eso es malo porque, ni que fuera tu primera vez –**dijo sentándose a su lado

**Es serio sakura, no nos cuidamos** – dijo seria

**Que estas loca! Como que no te cuidaste **–dijo sakura

**Frente en el momento no lo pensé** –dijo jugando con su bolso

"**hay dios yo tampoco me cuide cuando estuve con shikamaru, pero que pienso si yo no puedo tener bebes"** – pensó Sakura

**Sakura que hago** –dijo ino pero sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos - **Hey frentesotaaaaa** – grito está llamando la atención de la aludida

**Eh si que?** – pregunto desorientada

**Y a ti que te pasa que estas tan concentrada** –le pregunto ino

**Nada solo pienso que comer porque se me quemo la comida**– respondió esta

**Vamos a comer juntas en algún lugar**–dijo con un tono alegre

**Como los viejos tiempos ** –respondió sakura

**Asi es** – dijo ella levantándose

**Esta bien déjame ir por mi bolso**– dijo sakura sonriendo, a un que por dentro estaba nerviosa

En otro lugar de la aldea almorzaban shikamaru, lee, naruto, chouji y kiba

**Oye chouji déjame carne no seas gloton -**dijo kiba

**No esto es mio**–dijo mientras tomaba todo el plato

**Ahahahaha ya deje eso gordo –**bromeo naruto

**Yo o soy gordoooooo –**discutió chouji

**Que problemático! Están llamando la atención de todos –**dijo shicamaru aburrido mirando por la ventana del restaurant en eso vio pasar a ino con cierta pelirosa que lo había dejado solo en la mañana

"**porque te fuiste, acaso eres distinta a como pensé sakura"** pensó el maestro de sombras

**Recuerdo**

Shikamaru estab a entrenando hace dos años en el atardecer cuando de repente escucho un sollozo, **"pero quien está llorando aquí a esta hora, que fastidioso pero no puedo dejar que una mujer llore"** camino hasta el lugar y vio a ino, tenten, hinata y sakura la última derramaba lagrimas que al parecer le cortaban el alma cuando bajaban

**Ya ya saku el no vale la pena –**dijo ino

**Solo es un idiota sin sentimientos – **le dijo tenten

**Tu eres una bella mujer sakura –**dijo hinata

**De que sirve… si.. si sasuke me dejo porque no puedo tener hijos-**comenzó a llorar aún más, shikamaru no intervino solo escucho y vio a la pelirosa llorando

**Encontraras a otra persona sakura –**dijo hinata abrazándola

**A quien hinata, quien me va a querer si soy una mujer incompleta** –dijo con un hilo de voz

**Muchos hombres, sakura eres hermosa hay chicos en konoha que les gustas –**dijo ino

**Pero todos quieren una familia –**dijo esta aun llorando

**No te pongas asi cuéntale a tsunade y ella te curara ya veraz que si podrás tener bebes –**dijo tenten

**No lo sé sakura, sasuke nunca dejo que un médico te viera –**dijo ino – **y si el del problema es el**

**No soy yo lo se –**dijo llorando

Shikamaru solo observaba y escuchaba pero sin quitar la vista de la pelirosa que lloraba **"maldito sasuke como puede decirle cosas asi a sakura y dejarla" **pensó se sentía mal y furioso porque sakura era hermosa e inteligente además que importa si no puede tener hijos **"que problema acaso sakura haruno me gusta"**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**HEY VAGO TE ESTOY SALUDANDO –**se le escucho decir a ino cuando shikamaru volteo lo primero que vio fue el ceño funcido de sakura que miraba a otro lugar

**Uh hola ino –**le respondió bostezando – **hola sakura –**dijo mirándola pero ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin mirarlo

**Y que pensabas vago que no respondías –** dijo ino burlándose de el

**Que problemática eres mujer –**dijo para luego bostezar

**Y tu que no dormiste bien anoche que estas bostezando mas de lo normal **– le pregunto la rubia haciendo que a su amiga pelirosa se le subiera los colores al rostro

**Algo asi me desvele** –dijo mirando el rostro sonrojado de sakura

**Ino disculpa se me quito el hambre, me voy al hospital adiós chicos** –se despidió y se marchó sin dar tiempo de responder

**Y ahora que le paso a sakura ella nunca deja de comer, ni siquiera cuando sasuke la dejo** –dijo ino extrañada

**A lo mejor esta estresada** – dijo naruto

**Hay mi pobre cerezo necesita descansar** –dijo lee

**Debo irme** – dijo shikamaru levantándose

**Esta bien pero deja paga tu parte -** le discutio kiba

**Que problemático casi ni comi** – dijo dándole el dinero

Sakura llego al hospital hasta su despacho, solo entro y se sentó sentía ganas de llorar

**Ese idiota como pudo decir que se desveló** – dijo enojada y triste a la vez –**pense que eras distinto**

**RECUERDO**

Hace un año Sakura estaba buscando unos pergaminos en la biblioteca cuando vio en una de las mesas a un ninja dormido, ella sonrió al ver de quien se trataba

**Shikamaru, tsunade está del otro lado del estante – **el aludido se levantó de inmediato

**Eh donde –**dijo preocupado pues sería la tercera vez que lo descubre durmiendo en la semana

**Ahahhaha hay shikamaru –**sakura se burló de el

**Que problemático! De verdad pense que ahora si me mataba –**dijo rascándose la nuca

**Porque duermes tanto **–le pregunto sakura

**Porque tu no duermes tanto –**le respondió

**De que hablas** –pregunto

**Sakura olvídate de sasuke no vale la pena que dejes tu sueño por sentir dolor de que el te dejo, eres hermosa y si duermieras mas estarías mas hermosa –**le dijo shikamaru levantandose y caminando con las manos en la nuca hacia la salida

"**Cree que soy hermosa"** –se sonrojo

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

"**Shikamaru eres un imbécil" **pensó pero escucho que tocaban la puerta

**Adelante –**dijo sin mirar quien entro

**Debemos hablar** –esa voz, ella sabía de quien era

**Estoy trabajando shikamaru** – dijo con tono serio

**Sakura porque te fuiste sin decir nada** – le de repente

**Para que quedarme** –le dijo sin mirarlo

**No seas problemática mujer, yo no quería que te fueras**- le dijo mirándola

**Escucha shikamaru solo fue sexo ok, no habían ni hay sentimientos solo paso porque estábamos tomados **–le dijo aun sin mirarlo

**Sin sentimientos, entonces porque no me miras** – le dijo

**Porque estoy ocupada –**dijo mirando unos papeles

**Si claro, escúchame bien sakura yo no uso a las mujeres, si llegue allí contigo es porque vale mucho para mi y no solo como amiga** –al decirle esto hizo que sakura se sonrojara

**Para mí no. así que mejor márchate tengo muchos pacientes** – le dijo con tono rencoroso

**Sakura yo no soy sasuke, cuando te des cuenta de eso y dejes tu orgullo puede ser tarde** –dijo para salir azotando la puerta

"**hay Sakura de nuevo no, no te enamores de nuevo"** pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir

Había pasado ya un mes desde la fiesta, sakura y shikamaru no se dirigían la palabra, todos comenzaban a notar el cambio de humor de los jóvenes cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro

**Ino dime ya te bajo**-pregunto sakura

**Si gracias a dios no hubieron consecuencias de la fiesta ahaha** –dijo muy sonriente

**Buenos días** –dijo shikamaru mirando a todos menos a sakura

**Que mierda pasa aquí, shikamaru desde cuando no saludas a sakura y tu sakura porque te vas cada vez el llega** – dijo ino intrigada e irritada

**De que hablas mujer** –dijo el rascándose la nuca

**Si ino no se a que te refieres** –dijo sakura

**Porfavor ino tiene razón que les pasa a ustedes dos pareciera que estuvieran enojados uno con el otro** –dijo tenten

**No es asi –**dijo shikamaru como si nada

**Asi es no es nada, permiso me retiro **–dijo enojada se levantó pero no puedo caminar pues un mareo la alcanzo haciendo que se desmayara por suerte no cayo ya que neji estaba a su lado y la agarro

**Sakura** – dijeron todos

**Esta desmayada** –dijo neji

**Se desmayó rápido llevémosla con tsunade** –dijo hinata, Shikamaru estaba aturdido pero no podía acercarse a ella por orgullo

**Neji dámela yo la llevo** –dijo shikamaru

**Si claro** –dijo el castaño

Shikamaru llevo a Sakura al hospital, donde tsunade la reviso y le hizo unos exámenes, shikamaru estaba con ella en la habitación junto a ino y hinata cuando esta empezó a despertar

**Sakura estas bien como te sientes** –pregunto hinata

**Bien, pero que paso**- pregunto confundida

**Hay frente te desmayaste** –dijo ino

**Asi y porque** –volvió a preguntar

**No lo sabemos pero tsunade fue a buscar los resultados** –dijo ino justo en el momento que tsunade entraba

**Sakura mi hija adoptiva, te adoro, felicidades** –dijo tsunade abrazando a Sakura dejando a todos confundidos –

**Felicidades porque** –pregunto sakura

**ESTAS EMBARAZADA SAKURA TIENES UN MES** – dijo la hokage muy contenta dejando a ino y hinata desconcertadas y a unos muy sorprendidos sakura y shikamaru

"**DIOS MIO ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE SHIKAMARU"** pensó sakura

"**SERE PADRE"** pensó shikamaru

Ambos futuros padres se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que decir cuando de repente


End file.
